In The End
by Ryo-Wolf
Summary: A narrative from Nabiki's perspective concerning the end of the Manga and what happens after the failed wedding.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the Property of Rumiko Takahashi, I just write fanfiction about it.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In The End...  
  
-----------------------  
  
It was only a few weeks after the first wedding failed when things started going downhill for Ranma and Akane. At first it seemed like their relationship had really improved, they had been getting along and spent a lot more time with each other, acting like real Fiancées rather than bickering children. Unfortunately their apparent bliss didn't last long as Ranma set out to settle his lingering relationships like daddy suggested. Let's just say he's a sucker for crying women, since the second Shampoo and Ukyo put on the water works he was putty in their hands and all was forgiven. Akane wasn't happy about this at all, and almost immediately they descended back into their usual 'relationship' of constant insults. This went on for almost a month until Daddy and Mr. Saotome got fed up with it and held a private wedding, not letting me invite anyone this time. It went off without a hitch, except for the fact Ranma and Akane fought it tooth and nail and bitterly declared their hatred of one another throughout the entire event. It was obviously a lie, anyone who knew them could tell they were in love, they were just too proud to admit it, especially to each other. The wedding came and went and they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, so we all left the house to them for their honeymoon and stayed at a hotel for a few days. Of course, I set up a few cameras around the house to catch anything that might make me a wad of yen, but it wasn't nearly what I expected. The two avoided one another like the plague, and when they did come in contact they barely exchanged two words before wondering off to another room. It was pathetic to watch, really. They even slept on opposite sides of the house. They ended up doing nothing but sulk for the three days we were gone and when we came back it wasn't any better. I could tell just by looking at them what was really going on, they were afraid that they were trapped in a loveless marriage. Ranma thought Akane didn't love him, and didn't want to be married. Because of this he felt guilty for wanting the marriage and ruining Akane's life. Unfortunately Akane felt the same way, she thought Ranma wanted nothing to do with her, and despite the fact she loved him she felt terrible that he was in a marriage he didn't want. It was all a big misunderstanding on both their parts and didn't get any better as time went on. Because they both felt guilty, they both avoided each other, too ashamed to talk to the one they thought hated them. Of course, being avoided by the person you thought hated you only makes you more certain that they really do hate you, which royally screwed up their relationship. Finally, after 2 weeks of a miserable marriage Shampoo caught wind of the secret marriage and went to confront Ranma, and by 'confront' I mean 'attempt to seduce.' This did not go over well, as Akane walked in and witnessed Shampoo kissing Ranma rather passionately and I swear I could hear her heart breaking from across the room. With little hesitation she grabbed that mallet Kasumi gave her and pounded Ranma into the ground, but she didn't stop there. She just kept hitting him, over and over again. For a while I wasn't sure whether or not she would stop, but eventually the handle of the mallet broke from strain and Akane just started crying and left the room. Ranma was in the hospital for seven days, and he saw the beating as undeniable proof that Akane didn't love him. Thus he filed for divorce as soon as he got out of the hospital, hoping to free Akane from the marriage she obviously didn't want. Of course, Akane saw the divorce as undeniable proof that Ranma didn't love her, and didn't bother putting up any form of a fight as she sought to free Ranma from the marriage he didn't want as well. A few days later they were no longer married, and they went their separate ways. I haven't seen Ranma since that day, but he tries to keep in contact with his mother. Last I heard from Nodoka she said Ranma was somewhere in Africa on another training trip. That was almost a month ago. I can tell just by looking at Akane that she misses him, and that she still loves him. I'd be willing to bet good money Ranma is the same way, too. But I guess that's just the way it is, things don't always end on a good note. They say love triumphs over all, but I guess Pride and Stupidity prove to be difficult things to over throw. I still hope that Ranma will come back someday and confess his love to Akane, regardless of what he thinks the consequences may be. But then again I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic at heart, I know how unlikely it is that I'll ever see Ranma again. After all, Ranma's half way across the world and just as stubborn as he's always been, what are the chances he'll ever come back?  
  
--------------------------  
  
The End.  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
This is just something I wrote real fast after rereading the end of the Ranma manga. It made me realize that Ranma and Akane did love each other, but they were too stupid to ever admit it. Thus, this is my prediction as to how the story comes to an end.  
  
As for that comment about Kasumi giving Akane the mallet, that is actually true. In the beginning of the manga Akane actually used a bamboo sword as her weapon of choice up until the Kairaishi storyline, in which Kasumi bestows a mallet upon her and tells her to use it in case Ranma gets out of hand. She's been wielding it ever since.  
  
--Ryo-Wolf----


End file.
